Piano Lessons
by doubletime twins
Summary: ALL HUMAN-- edward and bella have triplet daughters, who are exactly alike look exactly alike, they prety much do the same thing all the time. since they were little they loved playing piano, so edward teaches them, this is them growing up playing piano


**Piano lessons**

**They are human in this story to.**

**The picture that inspired this story is on our profile.**

**Edward and Bella and Annie, sierra, and Beth. --- Edward bella and their Triplet daughters**

**Jasper and Alice and Jamie. ---- Alice jasper and their son**

**Emmett and Rosalie and Erin and riley ---Emmett Rosalie and their twin daughters**

**Summary:**

**Edward and bella have 3 daughters, when they are little they want to learn how to play the piano, as the years go by they get better and better. Then they have a concert in the school auditorium for the town. So it's pretty much them growing up and different events **

**The girls are 3 at the beginning**

Bella's POV

I was finishing cleaning up after breakfast when Edward came in to help me. It was silent for a few minutes, then when he was about to say something a loud clashing sound came from the front room.

"What was that" I asked just when it started again, but it didn't stop

"I don't know" Edward said over the noise. We dropped what we ere doing and ran out of the kitchen and into the front room

Once we got there, we found Annie, beth, and sierra standing at he piano "we is good daddy" Annie said

"Yeah, we just like you" beth said.

Sierra giggled and pressed the keys again

I started laughing, and then Edward did to, the girls looked at us strangely

"Yes, you girls are just like daddy, now why don't you go play outside with daddy" I said

"What" Edward asked

"Just go, I'm gonna finish cleaning up" the girls were already putting on there shoes and coats

"Fine" Edward put on his shoes and followed them out the door

1 year later

"Girls can you please not eat on the piano" I asked

"But mommy, we like the piano" Annie said back

I sighed and one by one I moved there plates over to the table and then sat them in there chairs

"Daddy would not be happy if you spilled more food on it, remember last time you did and daddy got mad and you had to sit in time out" the three nodded there heads

"We wouldn't want daddy to get mad again would we"

"No mommy" they said together

"Okay then, now are we gonna eat here from now on" they all nodded and ate there dinner

Later that night

"Daddy play the piano please" sierra begged

"Not right now"

"But daddy" beth pulled at his arm "please"

"Not right now"

"Daddy please" Annie screeched in Edward's ear

"Okay okay, I'll play the piano"

"Yay" the girls climbed on the bench next to Edward and clapped as he began to play

1 year later

I set a plate of food in front of each of the girls, then leaned on the table and asked "girls, do you know what today is"

"It's the first day of school" Annie said proudly

"yes but what else"

"What mommy" they said together

"It's your first piano lesson after school" Edward said coming in the room

"Yay" the girls screamed and ate the last of there breakfast. Then jumped down and ran into the front room

After school

"Daddy come on, come on daddy" Annie, sierra and Beth pulled Edward out to the front room and they each climbed on the bench "now what daddy"

Edward explained them some simple things and told them the different keys

1 year later

"Come on girls" Edward said standing in the doorway; the girls had been playing outside with the neighbors

"But daddy, we want to play outside" sierra complained

"Fine then, we won't have your piano lesson today"

"Coming daddy, sorry guys" and then the three were in their seats on the bench

The girls had been doing well at the piano lessons. They had a piano lesson everyday for half an hour. Now they knew a few really easy songs and they could tell you the musical scale

"Okay let's do your warm up first" Edward said, they each went and played the scale twice

1 year later

"Girls are you ready yet" I asked, I wasn't allowed to see them yet, rose and Alice were having fun dressing them up for there first piano recital for the family.

"Not yet mommy, just wait a minute" I heard them all say

"Yeah Bella, right now they like dressing up, so you will have to wait" Alice said through the door

"if only you had a daughter, then you could dress her up and leave my girls alone" I said to alice

"Bella shush and go downstairs, the girls will be down in a few minutes" rose said

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs, the couch was already full, Edward, Emmett, jasper, Jamie, Erin and riley were all seated on the couch. I grabbed on of the girls bean bag chairs and sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

About ten minutes later the girls came down stairs in matching pink dresses like the ones they had when they were three. They had their hair pulled up into a bun, and pink ballet flats (these are shoes, just in case you didn't know) rose and Alice looked proud of their work and grabbed a bean bag and sat down next to me.

Surprisingly they walked over and sat down on the piano bench without tripping. They we all as clumsy as I was. After playing there 4 best songs they stood up and bowed. We clapped and they blushed, another thing from me

1 year later

"Dad this is hard, can we do something else, like this one" Annie complained and flipped to a different song in her songbook. They now had their piano lessons at different times.

"No annie"

"But why"

"Because you're not ready for that song yet, that one is even harder"

"But sierra and beth are already at that one"

"That's because they already finished this one"

"So why haven't I"

"Because they are learning at a faster rate then you are"

"So I'm no good"

"annie, you are good at playing the piano, just your having a little more trouble with it, don't worry you will catch up to them, I promise, just you have to work a little harder, now why don't you start with the first 2 lines"

"Yes dad" Annie turned and played the lines slowly and only making a few mistakes, but each time she went back and fixed them

1 week later

"Yes, I'm finally caught up" Annie cheered jumping up and hugging Edward

"Yes, I'm very proud of you"

"Can I go tell beth and sierra now?"

"Yes annie"

"Yay" Annie ran upstairs to were her sisters were and told them

1 year later, they are 9 now in case you lost track

Me and Edward entered the school gym and looked for some empty chairs. We found Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie saving seats for us.

"Where are the kids" I asked sitting down

"Erin and riley are dancing in the talent show" rose said. Erin and riley had been dancing since they could walk. They went to many dance classes and won several trophies already

"Jamie is up with the other kids in the talent show, I'm not sure what he is doing, and he refused to tell me" Alice said

We talked for a few minutes until the lights dimmed and the principal came up on stage and announced the talent show was going to star. First were some girls singing, there was a few dancing, drawing and other acts.

Next they announced Erin and riley on stage. They did a dance to a fast and upbeat song. It looked like they had been doing this dance for years.

Once they were done everyone clapped and cheered. Next up was Jamie and his friends; they did a little play that one of his friends wrote. Everyone clapped and cheered for them when they were done. Next were a few girls doing cheerleading and then a bunch more acts when lastly they announced that Annie, beth and sierra were next. Each of them played there best song. Again everyone clapped and cheered for them. They came in second place in the talent show

Another year later

"Mom can I have my piano lesson now" beth asked coming in the kitchen

"What's dad doing" I asked her

"He just finished cutting the grass" she hopped up on the counter

"Did you finish reading the chapter in that book you have for home work"

She was quiet for a few minutes then said "not yet, but mom it's such a long chapter and the book is really boring"

"Then no, go finish the chapter, answer the question sheet, then you may have your piano lesson"

"It's gonna take me forever to read it though"

"Your sisters already did"

"Mom"

"Now"

"Fine" she jumped off the counter and ran around the corner and stomped up the steps

"Can I have MY lesson now" sierra asked coming in the kitchen

"Is your homework done?"

"Yes"

"Okay then"

"Yay" she ran, I heard the front door open and then her screaming "dad, get in here please"

1 more year later,

The girls came in with Alice and loads of shopping bags, "did you girls have fun" I asked, happy I wasn't always Alice's first choice in Barbie anymore

"Yeah, until Alice decided we had to try everything on" Annie said

"I think he had the most fun" beth said

"But other than that it wasn't all that bad" sierra finished

Alice set down the bags she was holding on the table and turned to me and said, "We bought you some stuff to so you don't have to feel left out, but we all had so much fun, just walking around the mall and buying all these cute clothes"

"oh girls, you dad had to go to work and won't be home until late tonight so he told me to tell you have to practice the songs you have been going over, just play them twice, and that's all you have to do today"

"Okay mom, but first we are gonna go put our new stuff away" sierra said backing towards the stairs, Annie and beth started backing towards the stairs to

"Oh wait, here girls Alice handed them the rest of the bags and they ran up the stairs to their room

I turned to Alice we was pulling out some clothes and setting them in a pile "did anyone get hurt today"

"Not really, Annie tripped once over a wet floor sign, and beth was jumping to get something from a high shelf and fell into sierra, nothing out of the normal"

"Okay then, waits, please tell me some of those clothes are yours"

"Don't be silly Bella; I bought clothes for myself yesterday"

"Alice"

"Bella" Alice said back

"Mmmmoooooommmmmmmmmm" three voices said and then there was stomping down the steps "have you seen our song book" they said together

"Yes your dad put it out at the piano already"

"Thank you" they said together. Then you could here the front door close, and the piano

Another year later, they are now 12!!

"Annie beth sierra, come on you are going to be late for school"

"Hang on mom, we will be down in a minute" they said together from upstairs

"You don't have a minute; your bus is going to leave without you"

"Is it here yet" they asked together

"No"

"Then we have a minute" they yelled from the upstairs bathroom

"If you miss the bus you are not going to the mall with your friends after school"

"coming" they yelled then stomped down the steps, wearing matching purple shirts, and jean shorts, white shoes, and had their hair pulled up into high ponytails

"Honestly girls, do you have to wear matching outfits every day, you wearing matching clothes, dresses and pajamas"

"Yes" they said together

"Don't your friends find it annoying?"

"No" they said together again

I sighed and said "go get on your bus, I'll see you after school"

"Bye mom" the each gave me a hug and ran out the door, stepping down the porch steps at the same time with the same foot

Edward came to the door and waved as they got on the bus.

"Do you think they all have the same mind" I asked Edward

"I have no idea, so we will just have to live with them"

At the mall after school

One of the stores had pianos set up on display, so the girls decided to play what they had been working on. Each part they had fit together and sounded really good. After a few minutes an entire crowd was around them

And another year

"girls if you don't get down here we are going to be late" I yelled up the stairs, a few more minutes past so I said "girls, we have to be at your piano concert in twenty minutes, now get down here"

"sorry mom" I heard three answers back and then stomping down the steps came the girls in matching black skirts and white shirts, "three girls and one tiny bathroom is not an easy way to get ready." annie said jumping off the last step onto the floor

"I though you told your aunt you were going to wear the black dresses she bought for you"

Sierra stepped forward and said "honestly mom, would you wear them. You didn't like having to dress up either"

"Are you coming" Edward asked, coming in front the garage.

"Yes daddy" the girls said together, grabbed there bags and ran past him to the car

"You would think they rehearse everything" I said, Edward closed the door and locked it behind us as we went to the car. The girls were already sitting in the back waiting.

We pulled out of the garage and started down the road.

"Dad, could you drive any slower" beth complained

"Yeah, normally you choose to drive near 100 miles per hour, now you decide to drive at a normal speed, the concert start in like 10 minutes" Annie finished

"Girls chill, we are gong to get there on time" I said trying to calm them down

They sat back and stayed quiet the rest of the car ride, as soon as we arrived at the school, since it was the only place big enough to hold a large crowd, though they were already out of the car and headed in the building

Me and Edward followed in behind them already knowing were they went, as we were walking through the crowd we found Alice and jasper and jasper

"Bella Edward" she screamed before attacking us with hugs

"You would think you haven't seen each other in years" jasper said behind her. Alice ignored him and said "where are the girls, I'm so excited for them"

"Backstage" me and Edward answered

"Oh, are you going back there with them, can we come" Alice begged

"Yes, come on" Alice squealed in excitement and followed behind us. We got backstage and found the girls at their pianos warming up. It didn't take Alice long to notice what they were wearing "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING, THIS IS NOT HWHAT I BOUGHT FOR YOU" she screamed, Jamie laughed at his mothers explosion

"Alice" they said together and standing up, all at the same time "we are sorry Alice, it's just that, umm Beth explain" Annie said

"They were to small" sierra said

"They couldn't have been to small, they were the same size you normally wear" Alice looked hurt

"Alice, its like 30 degrees outside, it would be to cold to wear them" Beth said hugging her aunt, the others went and hugged her too.

"okay then, I'll try to think about the weather next time I buy you something" Alice hugged them back after a few minutes Annie said "umm Alice, we really need to warm up so, if we could stop hugging now, yeah that would be helpful"

"oh right sorry" Alice let go and as they walked back over to the pianos Emmett burst through the door and screamed "how are my 3 favorite nieces" and attacked them in a bear hug, lifting all three of them off there feet

"Uncle Emmett, we need to breath" sierra said

"Oh yeah, I'm so happy for you guys, getting to play at your first concert" Emmett put hem back down, then he turned to Edward and said "but still you couldn't teach them to play something cool like the guitar or drums"

"Umm, Emmet in case you forgot, I am taking drum lessons and sierra and Beth are taking guitar lessons. But we are best at piano since dad started teaching us to play when we were like 5. AND THE PIANO IS A COOL INSTRUMENT" Annie screamed the last part

Emmett winced back at the scream, Rosalie, Erin and Riley laughed at him,

"Okay big mouth" Emmett said turning away from them and crossing his arms

But it was now time for them to play so we went and sat in the audience. They played the piece they were working on for the last few weeks. They each had difficult parts, which fit together. Almost and hour had passed and the concert was over.

"You did so well, I'm so happy" I hugged each of the girls. They smiled and blushed at the many people telling them how good they were

Then Emmett came up and hugged them again, picking them off their feet again.

"EMMETT, WE NEED TO BREATH" they yelled together

"Sorry, just you guys just did awesome" he put them down

Everyone hugged them and congratulated them. After most people had already congratulated. So now there was just people talking and eating snacks, when…

"OH MY GOSH GIRLS, LOOK I JUST FOUND THIS TAPED TO THE WALL, THERE IS A SCHOOL DANCE COMING UP. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER,. OH WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING" Alice screamed

The girl's heads snapped my way and they said "mom, help"

"Sorry, I already went through it, your turn" I pushed them near Alice

"We aren't going right now, tomorrow morning, 7 o'clock sharp, be ready" Alice clapped and squealed. The girls look petrified and everyone else laughed.

**Once again, the picture that inspired this is on our profile.**

**We hoped you liked it. It was really hard to write_._**


End file.
